Upside Down
by 69ukeneji69
Summary: Bagaimana jika Neji lahir sebagai seorang Souke dan Hinata sebagai seorang Bunke ? Future NaruNeji, SasuNeji.


Title : Upside Down

Disclaimer : Sadly until the end of Neji kun pass away, he still not mine. *RIP Hyuuga Neji

Summary : Bagaimana jika Neji lahir sebagai seorang Souke dan Hinata sebagai seorang Bunke ? Future NaruNeji, SasuNeji.

Chapter 1

"Kau akan menjadi pengawal darinya hinata chan kau mengerti kan ?"

"Hai, Tou san " ujar anak perempuan itu malu malu

"Otou sama"Anak laki laki itu menarik kimono ayahnya sang ketua klan

"Doushite, Neji ?" Tanya Hiashi Hyuuga lembut keanaknya itu

"Dia begitu kawai ne ?" Ujar Neji sembari tersenyum.

"Hm.." Hiashi menepuk lembut kepala putra tunggalnya itu.

"Hizashi, Hinata sudah besar sekarang" Nadanya berubah menjadi serius, Hiashi memang hanya melembut dihadapan keluarganya saja , jika banyak orang dia akan berubah menjadi serius.

"Ya, Neji sama juga sudah besar, selamat atas perayaan ulang tahun anda Neji sama " Ujar Hizashi sembari membungkuk sedikit

Neji sembunyi di balik ayahnya , sekalipun Neji masih kecil dia sudah mampu merasakan hawa tidak suka yang mengalir kearahnya dari para anggota bunke.

"Neji, berdiri yang tegak nak" Tegur ayahnya pelan

"Gomen ne.." Neji menunduk kan kepalanya.

"Baiklah HIzashi aku minta Hinata hari ini "

"Aku mengerti "

.

.

"Neji kun, Doushite ?" Ibunya Neji, Haruhi Hyuuga Menyampiri Neji yang sedang duduk di depan beranda rumahnya ia melipat kedua lututnya ke dalam dadanya.

"Iie, Chihiue" Ujar Neji, jika hanya ada mereka berdua maka Neji hanya tidak seformal seperti biasanya.

"Nejikun, aku ini yang membesarkanmu selama 5 tahun mengapa kau pikir dapat mengelabui seorang ibu, nak ?" Haruhi merangkul erat putra tersayangnya itu.

"Chihihue janji tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada Tousan kan ?" Neji memandangi ibunya dengan mata bulat indahnya itu

"Hm, apa hal ini begitu penting sehingga kau ingin merahasiakannya dari Ayahmu ?"

"Hai…"

"Baiklah katakan kepada ibumu ini, Neji chan"

"Ibu, aku ini anak laki laki …" Neji memerah wajahnya karena malu takut ada yang mendengar cara ibunya memanggil dirinya

"Kau tetap Neji chan ku yang paling imut" Ibunya memeluk Neji erat

"Chihihue.."

"Hai hai, sekarang katakan kepada ibu ada masalah apa ne..?"

"Aku merasa kalau aku dibenci oleh Bunke"  
"Ada ekspresi terkejut bercampur sedih yang di tangkap Neji saat mengatakan hal itu kepada ibunya itu.

"Kau ini bicara apa ? Dibenci ?" 'Kami sama , putraku terlalu muda untuk mengalami hal ini.'

"A… aku tidak yakin, tapi terkadang aku merasa tatapan penuh kebencian mereka kepadaku" Neji memilin milin rambut panjangnya yang dia biarkan tergerai. Haruhi menarik napas pelan, ia merasa sudah saatnya Neji mengetahui kebenaran di balik hubungan Souke dan Bunke, sekalipun Haruhi tahu hal ini mungkin akan membuat putra tunggalnya itu kehilangan masa kecilnya.

"Neji , dengarkan perkataan ibu, kau adalah calon ketua klan dimasa depan. Yang harus kau ketahui adalah….."

Biasanya anak seusia Neji masih berlarian di halaman belakang rumah mereka, dan itu sudah merupakan hal umum bagi para keluarga lainnya. Perbedaan Klan Hyuuga dengan klan klan lainnya, adalah mereka sudah mengajarkan teknik dan jurus sejak usia dini. Terlebih lagi Neji yang menjadi calon pemimpin dari klan hyuuga itu sendiri, maka sudah pasti dia lebih ketat. Maka tidak heran jika Neji sangat pintar , bahkan para anggota keluarga hyuuga yakin kalau Neji memang anak yang sangat jenius.

"Jadi, itu alasan mereka membenciku ? Hanya karena aku terlahir sebagai seorang Souke ?" Neji memandangi ibunya.

"Neji, kata benci adalah sebuah kata yang berat, mungkin lebih tepatnya sedikit tidak senang ?" Ibunya mengelus perlahan rambut Neji.

"Ukh, mungkin mereka pikir aku akan bertingkah seenaknya sehingga mereka sedikit tidak senang padaku ?" Neji mengulangi ucapan ibunya , hal itu membuat ibunya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu mungkin lebih tepatnya sedikit tidak suka." Ujar Ibunya

"Huh, memangnya apa bedanya Chihihue ?"  
"Sudahlah tidak usah kau pikirkan hal itu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah berlatih sekeras mungkin dan buktikan kepada mereka kalau kau memang pantas menyandang gelar sebagai penerus keluarga Hyuuga Ok?" Ibunya menepuk pelan pundak Neji.

"Hai Chihihue…" Neji mengangguk perlahan dalam pelukan ibunya itu. Mereka sama - sama tersenyum kecil saat ibunya melepaskan pelukannya kepada putranya itu. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari sedari tadi Sang ketua klan sendiri telah menguping pembicaraan mereka , ia pun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya pada bibirnya , ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena mendapatkan istri yang sangat bijak dan putra yang sungguh membanggakan, hidupnya sungguh sempurna , ia yakin selama mereka bersama tidak akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa mereka.

Sungguh betapa salahnya Hiashi, karena roda permainan nasib baru saja bergulir. Takdir kejam dan jalan yang terjal telah menunggu untuk mereka lewati.

Tbc….

Puf , finally after a long long hiatus, I can post another story

Like always main character its Nejichan honey bunny sweety pancake

please make a very nice review…

I'll be very gratefull if you drop me 1 or 2 or more review for me but If you want to give me a good construction, I'll be fine with it.

Thanks.


End file.
